Our Holy Night
Our Holy Night is an event in Re:LIVE. It was the fifth event to take place in both the Japanese and global servers. It was accompanied by the limited Holy Night's Blessing Gacha. The event and gacha ran from December 18, 2018 to December 28, 2018 in the Japanese server and from May 31, 2019 to June 10, 2019 on the global server. The event got a revival from December 6, 2019 to December 13, 2019 in the Japanese server and from December 9, 2019 to December 17, 2019 in the global server to allow users to obtain event card duplicates to increase its skill level, a feature which had not been implemented at the time the event was first run. In the English server, it was followed by a Growth Event as an intermission to the next regular Story Event. Being a limited event, the stage girls and memoirs from the gacha were not added to the reward pool for subsequent gachas. Gameplay Playing stages allowed the user to obtain snowflakes, which could then be used to fight event bossess, including the event limited Mischievous Red Santa and Mischievous Blue Santa. Event stages had an increased drop rate for snowflakes. Defeating event bosses allowed the user to obtain event points to unlock event stories, obtain 3✰ Red-Nosed Reindeer Karen Aijo and her corresponding Potential Crystals, as well as Red Santa Caps and Blue Santa Caps. These could could be used to purchase items such as the 3✰ Nana's Special Christmas Lunch memoir in the event limited Christmas Shop. Stage girls released for the event allowed the user to inflict greater damage on the event bosses. As opposed to previous events, damage dealt to each boss was not carried over in subsequent fights if the boss was not defeated in that fight, so each boss had to be defeated in a single turn. Event Story 【Transcript】 Synopsis Hikari Kagura is out in town looking for a Christmas tree for the dorms at Seisho Music Academy, and wanting to keep it a secret, she chooses to buy a smaller one she can carry back herself. While Hikari is wondering how to best hide the surprise, Karen Aijo worries that she is gone, and the rest of the girls try to reassure her as Karen decides she will wait for her in the hall. When Karen leaves, the rest of the girls speculate whether Hikari plans to give them a Christmas surprise, and decide they will help her get her way. The next day, Kaoruko Hanayagi and Futaba Isurugi notice that Hikari has left the Christmas tree by Futaba's bike, so Kaoruko makes a lie about wanting to ride it to warn Hikari that anyone could spot the tree. Kaoruko and Futaba muse about how big an effort Hikari is going to have to make to hide the secret, while Hikari is relieved they did not find out. After Hikari has covered the tree with a sheet, Junna Hoshimi and Nana Daiba notice it, and comment it might be scenery Group B left in the dorm for their end of year cleanup in order to reassure Hikari. Hikari puts a "DANGER: DO NOT TOUCH" sign on it because Junna and Nana tell her that is what Group B had done the previous year. In a practice room, Claudine Saijo and Maya Tendo notice that Hikari has been observing them for some time, but do not say anything to her. Hikari leaves them a box with a Mr. White image, asking them to tell him what they want for Christmas. Maya and Claudine resolve to lend Hikari a hand, since the surprise is for all of them and not just Karen. Back in the dorms, all the girls except for Hikari are talking about how they will do about her surprise, until she comes downstairs and Kaoruko manages to turn the conversation around. Hikari leaves to do some shopping, and Kaoruko is praised on her impromptu act. The common room is empty once Hikari returns, so she tries to start wrapping gifts to no success. Mahiru Tsuyuzaki comes and puts out a box of wrapping paper she says was left over from Halloween, but that she will get rid of for the end of year cleaning and that it would be a shame to waste it. Next, as Hikari is trying to mix colors to make some portraits, Kaoruko notices she is having a hard time, so makes up a lie about Karen looking for her and mixes the paint for her. Futaba asks her how she will feign innocence, but Kaoruko had been prepared with a Mr. White plush toy, leading Hikari to believe it is Mr. White who helped her once she returns. Once again, the girls talk about the secret without Hikari, and realize that despite what she calls a done tree feeling quite unfinished, she must have put in a lot of effort into getting it and preparing things like portraits for all of them. They all decide to give her a surprise in return by decorating the Christmas tree. They all put up an ornament that shows their individual personalities, but Karen and Mahiru cannot decide what she will put up. Maya asks Karen to let the rest of them know when Hikari has gone to bed so they can put their plan in action. On Christmas Eve, Mahiru and Karen go out shopping for their own ornaments, and they reminisce about the time they met, their feelings at that time, and how much they have changed. Once they get to the shopping mall, they get distracted by a Hokkaido food fair, and are worried they will not make it back by curfew, except Karen has not found an ornament yet. They notice the mall's Christmas tree and once they decide to draw inspiration from there, Karen notices that the "top star" from the tree is missing, finally giving Karen an idea. Hikari wakes up on Christmas tree barely having slept, deciding she will finish decorating the tree only to find out it has been decorated by the others. Karen and Hikari put up the star together. Then, Hikari gives them the presents she prepared for them: portraits she says are painted as everyone is seen through Mr. White's eyes. While Hikari enjoys a Mr. White cake Nana made for her, they all talk about the fun memories they hope to make the following year. Stage Girls and Memoirs Event 3✰ Stage Girl = 3✰ Red-Nosed Reindeer Karen Aijo |-| 3✰ Memoir = 3✰ Nana's Special Christmas Lunch Gacha 4✰ Stage Girl = 4✰ Holy Night Santa Claus Mahiru Tsuyuzaki |-| 4✰ Memoir = 4✰ Merry Christmas 2018 |-| 3✰ Memoir = 3✰ Trimming the Tree Category:Events